gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 361 - The Forgotten City
Ch. 360 - The Land of Giants Ch. 362 - Dracula vs Werewolf CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Brainstorming Travel to Balloon Races Picnic Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Balloon Races Picnic Time Warp 2. Lush Leaves Place 4 Road to Lost City in the Garden 3. Onward to the Hidden City Travel to Journey Begins Find 12 hidden objects in Journey Begins 4. Green Flora Have 3 Dense Forest Trees in the Garden Upgrade 1 Road to Lost City to Level 2 5. Hidden Thoughts Return to Miracle on the Streets Find 12 hidden objects in Miracle on the Streets 6. The Ancient Arch Travel to Pathway to the Lost City Find 12 hidden objects in Pathway to the Lost City 7. An On Going Issue Travel to Market in Oasis Paradox Find 6 differences in Market in Oasis Paradox 8. The Need for Speed Return to Crystal Rock Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Rock 9. The Elven Affairs Travel to Elven Kingdom Comes Time Loop Match 12 details in Elven Kingdom Comes Time Loop 10. Trees in Abundance Upgrade 1 Dense Forest Trees to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Road to Lost City to Level 3 11. The Hidden City Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 361 scenes Have 1 Lost City's Arch in the Garden 12. Complete the Totem Collectors Set Collect the Ancient Totem and place it in your Garden 13. Guiding Symbol Upgrade 1 Lost City's Arch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dense Forest Trees to Level 3 14. Landmark for the Lost Upgrade 1 Lost City's Arch to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Lost City's Arch to Level 5 15. Build the City of Gold Complete the City of Gold Wonder 16. Pyramids of Gold Upgrade the City of Gold to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Balloon Races Picnic Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Balloon Races Picnic Time Warp 3 Star Journey Begins Earn 3 stars in Journey Begins 3 Star Pathway to the Lost City Earn 3 stars in Pathway to the Lost City 3 Star Elven Kingdom Comes Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Elven Kingdom Comes Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 361 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 361 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 361 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Brainstorming Ch.361/S.1 - Balloon Races Picnic Time Warp I am going to dig in a little bit. About the hidden message on the paper boat, care to join me? Such a great view, isn't it? That's why we are here. Now... let me figure out the hidden message. I happened to bring the book about *Encryption* along with me, it has all the details about secret codes and what not. Agent! I hate to admit it, but I made a mistake. The paper doesn't have three dots... it's two dots and a circle. How come I never noticed this? Have to prompt the team. Quest:Onward to the Hidden City Ch.361/S.2 - Journey Begins Greetings! This is Chauncey McNichols! Your licensed tour guide and emissary to the outer fringes of time and space. This time we are off to "The Hidden City". Hidden City? And how are we supposed to find this place? Good question, Enrique! Remember my friend in New Zealand? He gave me a map that leads us to the Hidden City. So we are going to this *Hidden City* to find the crystal that Nikolai is after? Right! My theory is that this crystal cannot be used as a fuel for a Time Machine. So what else would one use this for? He doesn't even need a Time Machine to travel. Exactly! Something's not right here. Anyway, this is the map we are going to follow, from what I know, this map is as accurate as possible. So, Chauncey! What if Nikolai, uses this crystal as fuel for himself, he can't time travel just out of the blue right? That's possible, how does he utilize this crystal though? A Time Machine like ours uses Time Crystals to supply power. We should leave no stone unturned. We better get to the Hidden City before Nikolai does. Quest:Hidden Thoughts Ch.355/S.4 - Miracle on the Streets Can't believe I missed that. I have found something. Meet me at this location, Agent. So, my theory wasn't totally wrong. I was right about reading the paper through the moonlight, since the paper has coordinates written in magic ink. But this circle means that another part of this message is written with a different kind of ink, al least that's what the book about *Encryption* says. So, the other part of the message war written with nararoots. It's an ink made only in Alchemy Village! So I asked Eleanor who has recently been to the Alchemy Village. That's why we are here. Now, let me see if this Alchemist will help up decipher it. Ok! The Alchemist has agreed to help us. He doesn't understand human language properly like we do. Anyway, let's check what's written in it. Oh look here is the other part of the coordiante, wonder where might this lead us to. I am relieved to say the least. Now that we have the coordinates, let's find out what this is about. Quest:The Ancient Arch Ch.361/S.3 - Pathway to the Lost City Hey Agent! We have the map and all our essentials are packed. Are you ready for this? So what are we looking for, any landmark? We are searching for an arch... Look! There it is! This is a steep path, wonder where this leads us to. The whole forest looks the same, it's like we are running in circles. Indeed! Glad we have company, without them this would have been hard. Still, no luck in finding the Hidden City. But my instinct tells me that we are on the right path. Quest:An On Going Issue Ch.361/S.4 - Market in Oasis Paradox It seems that there is an anomaly. Hmm... Whom to think of when ehre is a paradox? Borgsworth! Let me defragment my data and initiate paradox termination protocol... or in simpler terms, I am preparing myself for the Paradox. The word dislike wouldn't do justice for the way I feel about paradoxes. Alright, let us get with this. Good one. Agent! Paradox termination protocol was successful or in simpler terms, Good Job! I lost count of the times we stumbled upon a paradox in the beyond. Will anyway report this to Megan and Eleanor. Too many paradoxes in the beyond. Also, this place is not so far from the Hourglass Syndicate's HQ. Quest:The Need for Speed Ch.216/S.3 - Crystal Rock We got the coordinates. Let's find out where this place is. Uh-oh!... Agent, apparently our Time Machine is out of juice! Let's gather some crystals and head out. Although we normally use Time Crystals as fuel, these crystals would work too. Good job! This should be enough for both of us. For some reason, I feel like this is going to be a long journey. Let me report this to Eleanor. Need her authorization to take things further. Quest:The Elven Affairs Ch.361/S.5 - Elven Kingdom Comes Time Loop A Time Loop has formed in the Beyond. Let's check it out. Oh no! Not another anomaly in the Elven Kingdom. Look what happened to this beautiful place. You have a lot of new tricks under your sleeve, Agent. We got through this like a pro. Have escalated the issue to Eleanor. We will be working closely on these issues soon, have to stop them immediately.